Little Ball of Sunshine
by Michiko165
Summary: This is my Haikyuu story collection which mainly contain KageHina because yes, they are canon. Probably I'll add more of Karasuno's babies in the future. Drabble/oneshot story.
1. First Name

Hello! I'm pretty much back, now with Haikyuu! OMG these series is really really awesome and basically I'm obsessed! I can't draw and I hate it because I NEED to contribute to this fandom. So I guess I'll write a fict.

Disclaimer: HQ belongs to the respected mangaka :D

* * *

**First Name**

"What did Nekoma's setter called you?"

Two weeks after matched with Nekoma, finally Kageyama Tobio set his mind and decided to ask his little sun when they were having a break from their volleyball practice.

Hinata is an airhead sometimes, and he didn't really understand what Kageyama's point. Of course Kenma was calling him his name.

"You mean, Kenma? He call me by name, of course. Unlike you, you meanie! You always call me with those stupid nicknames!" The orange-haired boy beamed back.

"Of course I know, Stupid Hinata! But why did he called you that? Aren't you guys like strangers?" Kageyama almost lost his temper again. He really couldn't believe that Hinata is such a slow one.

"What's wrong with my name?" Hinata really didn't understand his king. Sometimes he could be really sweet, sometimes he could be really mean, and sometimes he could this annoying and confusing. "What's your problem anyway?"

"It's your problem! Why did you let someone you just barely knew calling you by your name?! He's even our rival!"

Hinata looked puzzled. Kenma did called me-oh!  
Hinata gasped and his eyes widened. He finally get it! Wait, did his king get jealous? This thought made him smile.

"Kageyama-saaaan, are you jealous?" Hinata give the black-haired boy a little nudge on the side with a stupid smile plastered on his face, which of course, made Kageyama blush.

"W-what!? No! I don't, stupid Hinata!"

"See! You're always giving me weird names!" The orange-haired boy retorted back.  
"You know what, you should try to call my first name too, you know."

"No" was the only answer Kageyama gave.

"Well then don't be bothered by it!"

"I am not!"

"Well, you obviously are! C'mon try to say it. Sho-u-yo-u. It's easy."

"…."  
"Oh c'mon. It's not that hard, you see, I can even easily say your first name. To— To—, To….." Hinata started to stutter and this made Kageyama finally smirk.

'_Eh, what's wrong with me?_' Hinata talked to his inner self.

"Ha! See, it's ha—"

"TOBIO!" Hinata shouted loudly.

With that Hinata blushed and ran as fast as he could, leaving tomato-face Kageyama speechless behind him. It seems, there's still a long long way for both of them to call each other first name.

* * *

It's really hard to write Kageyama in character *tears*

Please tell me what you think ^^


	2. Fluffy Hair

A little bit productive because basically I'm obsessed with Haikyuu lol. There's a lot of grammar mistake here and there probably because I wrote this for 15 minutes and didn't beta it. Sorry not sorry.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

**Fluffly Hair**

Kageyama always wonder how does it feel to touch his little ball of sunshine's orange hair. Lately it's pretty much bothering him how light and messy Hinata's hair is. He also afraid that it might interrupt Hinata's play on the match. Probably Hinata needs to tie his hair like Asahi.

'_Does he even comb his hair?!_' He thought to himself. Because yep, Hinata's hair looks a little bit messy, everyday.

After toss and receive practices, The King decided to open a conversation, which is, pretty much rare lately because of the tension of the next tournament they'll be facing next month. The practice atmosphere was pretty tense and dull and it's really tiring everybody.

"What's wrong with your hair?" Kageyama asks, he furrows his eyebrows, which is sometimes, makes Hinata a little bit scared of Kageyama's face.

A little bit confuse because the black-haired guy asking him something unrelated to volleyball, Hinata tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

"Is it always that messy? Wait, did you comb your hair everyday?" Kageyama puts his hand on Hinata's head. A little bit too hard because Hinata winces.

"That's hurt! And yes, I did! What's wrong with you anyway!?" The smaller boy protests.

"Hmmm.." Kageyama lost in Hinata's hair. He has no intention to touch it but surprisingly it feels…. Good? It feels fluffly. Probably like a Golden Retriever's fur.

"But why is it so messy?" He started to ruffle Hinata's hair softly and this action make Hinata blushes a little bit. It's too weird for him that Kageyama touches his hair full of affection like that.

".. Um, I.. don't know?"

'_It's actually feels good. I'm sleepy…..' _ Hinata leans to the touch. He never knows that it feels good when someone's rubbing your head like this.

They continue to stay in that position for a while, until Tsukishima saw those two dorks and decided that it's enough for him to see them flirting around.

"Ooi~ stupid couple there. Would you let me to rent a room for you two?"

Of course Tsukishima's comment is enough to make Hinata and Kageyama blush and wary that the rest of the team is now, looking at them with various faces. Asahi is blushing, Nishinoya and Tanaka is laughing their assess off while snapping a picture from their phone. Yamaguchi is standing behind Tsukishima, saying nothing but everybody knows that he's encouraging Tsukishima. The captain and vice captain are stealing a glance at each other and they had those weird smile on their face. The coach is pretending not to look at them because he hates to middle on youngster love life.

"Shut up, Tsukishima! I don't want to hear that from you!" was Kageyama's only reply because… well, obviously he doesn't have anything to say back, since they caught him on the act.

'_I'm so stupid. This shorty is really enchanting me_' he thought to himself and decided that he has to be extra careful next time.

Well, of course Kageyama's 'extra careful' is only last for about a week, before he finds himself drawn back to his little sunshine's hair.


	3. Water Sport Bottle

**Water Sport Bottle**

Miyagi Prefectural Karasuno High School's gymnasium is now loud with various sounds. The sound of the ball when it hits the floor. The sound of the shoes scratch the floor with a squeak. The sound of Karasuno's Volleyball club's loud voice when they're practicing with each other. The sound of the whistle which blown by their coach, a sign that the practice is over and it's break time.

Around the corner of the gym, Hinata Shouyou still excited about practice and it seems break isn't his plan. The same thing goes with Kageyama Tobio, which is now, tossing the ball to the orange-haired boy besides him. Hinata received the toss with delight and a lovely sound of '_thud_' have been heard across the gym. Hinata and Kageyama combination is surely getting better day-by-day.

"One more time!" He shouted.

The black-haired setter doesn't say anything. Nothing is necessary because he knows that Hinata is a stubborn one. Even if he says no, he will start bugging him and keep saying 'one more time'. Probaby it's the 20th Hinata's 'one more time'. He doesn't mind though. Kageyama doesn't want to admit it but it's actually fun practicing with the small middle blocker. Only Hinata could handle his quick toss and somehow, it made him happy. Both of them are planning to do the toss, spike and receive practices but their captain, Sawamura Daichi, has another plan.

"Kageyama! Hinata!" Daichi called them across the gym. Daichi is really kind but he could be scary sometimes. Like a kid scared of his Dad, Kageyama and Hinata do not have any other choice but gather around their captain.

"Osu!" They said in unison.

"It's time to take a break, so take a break. I don't want to see you guys faint because you're too excited about everything involving volleyball" Daichi started his lecture.

"But—" Hinata tried to convice Daichi that he's perfectly fine. Unless bakageyama tired already, then finally, Hinata wants to take a rest. Kageyama only stand beside Hinata. He doesn't say anything but clearly have the same intention of the chibi middle blocker.

"Hinata, Kageyama, if you hurt yourself, you're gonna be a burden to this team." Sugawara Koushi, the vice captain approached the three of them with a caring smile but pretty harsh reality out from his mouth.

Hinata and Kageyama jolted. If Daichi is like a Dad, Sugawara is like a mother to this team and they respected him a lot. Especially Kageyama. Suga had given him the chance to play as a setter even he's only a first year student, even in fact Sugawara in his last year already.

"Right, Daichi?" Sugawara looked at Daichi with a knowing look.

"Right. Now drink and rest for a freaking while, after that we'll continue. It's only for 10 minutes, after that you guys can get back to the court. Understand?" Daichi voice was clear and firm, yet caring.

"Osu!" Hinata and Kageyama said in unison, again.

They're now walking to get their drink but Hinata remembers that he forgot his water sport bottle. He was up pretty late this morning and he was in a rush. He even forgot his bentou box.

Hinata sighed. He's gonna drink from the tap today. It's not actually a problem except the tap near the gym is broken and they're in the middle of fixing it. So he has to go to the one near the back yard of the school and it's pretty far.

Well, it's not like he has any other choice though.

"I'm gonna out for a while." He said to the setter beside him who's been drinking from his own water sport bottle.

Kageyama looks at Hinata. "Why? Where's your bottle?"

"I forgot to bring it. Gonna drink it from the tap."

"It's pretty far. The one near the gym was broken, wasn't it?"

Hinata nodded. "Yup. But that's okay." He's about to dash out but Kageyama pulls his shoulder.

"Wait, what's the point of resting if you're gonna run to get a damn water again?" Kageyama knitted his brows.

"But I'm thirsty." Hinata frowned.

"You can drink this." Kageyama throws his water sport bottle and Hinata catches it, giving the setter a questionable look.

Hinata raises his eyebrows. It's pretty rare that the black-haired setter is being kind to him. "You sure?"

Kageyama nodded.

"Thanks" He opened the bottle and drink it. Of course Hinata is stupid or probably he's an air-head to realize that he touches the tip of the bottle.

"Puwahh! This is so refreshing! Thank you Ka—What's wrong!?" Hinata shocked when he looks at the setter. Kageyama face is as red as tomato. If tomato is red he should be redder than that.

Hinata starts to get panic. What's wrong with the king? What had he done to him? Is Kageyama sick? Could he play volley again if he sick? No of course he can't!

"What happened Kageyama? Oi! Kageyama!" Hinata raised his voice a little bit because he's now really panic at his own thought of Kageyama not being able to play volleyball with him again.

On the other hand, Kageyama couldn't say anything. He put one of his hand in front of his face. Trying to cover his blushing face. '_This idiot is so slow_.' He thought.

"You touch the tip." Kageyama finally found his voice, still blushing.

"What?" Hinata feels a little bit better because Kageyama probably isn't sick or anything. But he still doesn't get it.

"The tip of the bottle. With your… mo-mo—"

"Mo?"

"….. mouth" Kageyama's voice is barely audible. He's like mumbling something but Hinata probably can catch it.

"Yeah, I did. You said I could—" Hinata doesn't finished his sentence because he finally get what's Kageyama been trying to tell him. His face is gradually getting red and red like Kageyama. '_Indirect kiss!_' Hinata mentally slapped himself.

"Sorry." Hinata couldn't face his king.

Kageyama doesn't say anything, also facing the ground.

"I'm sorry. You don't like it, do you?" Hinata sighed. This is really not his day after all. Kageyama must be mad at him and it's no use talking to Kageyama-mad-version except saying sorry.

Suddenly they can hear their coach blew his whistle. It's the cue to start practicing again. Without saying anything, Hinata begins to walk away.

"I don't mind."

Hinata stops walking and turn around to see Kageyama still blushing. It makes him blush too and a little bit embarrassed. Geez, what's wrong with him today. It couldn't be get any more awkward than this, could it?

"Eh?"

"I'm not mad and I don't mind."

With that, Kageyama runs toward Coach Ukai and leaving Hinata tongue tied with a red-tomato-face.


	4. Rain

**Rain**

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou both wished for the same thing. Actually, they wished a lot of same things. They wished that they would win in every volleyball competition. They wished to get stronger. They wished that they didn't have to take extra class in summer because they just want to practice and get better at volleyball. They wished that they could always be standing on the court, well, if possible, together. They wished that it would always be summer every year because, except summer homework, it means holiday and summer camp with Karasuno volleyball club members. It means, more volleyball! Yes, they wished that it were summer and no rain at all.

Today, they wished for the same thing again. They wished that the rain would stop pouring. It wasn't like that they couldn't play volleyball because they play and practice indoors. But it was past practice time and it was getting late already. Kageyama and Hinata had to clean the gym after practice and the entire member was already head home. Then suddenly from drip-drip-drop turned into soaker.

"Crap, it's gonna be like this for a while." The smaller boy predicted the weather like a forecaster.

"Did you bring umbrella?" Kageyama looked up at the sky and frowned. He didn't even have to argue with his little middle blocker because today, the sky wasn't really on his side.

"I didn't. I didn't really remember what was my mother says this morning about rain or umbrella or anything. Natsu was a little bit loud this morning and I was running late." Hinata remembered that Natsu was a little bit clingy this morning to him.

"Stupid head, you should listen to your mom. Her prediction is right, see?"

"Shut up, you dick-face! I don't want to hear that from you! How about you anyway, where's your umbrella?" Hinata retorted back.

There was a long silence after that, only the sound of pouring rain.

"I also didn't remember. My Mom kept bugging me about it but I kinda brushed it off." Kageyama finally spoke.

They both snickered.

"Then it's a race! Stop looking so grumpy or I'll be the winner today, Kagelosers!" Hinata was already dashing out when he said all of that. Leaving Kageyama with a frown on his face.

"Stupid! Stupid Hinata! Are you trying to get sick!?" The setter shouted back. He can't believe it. Well, actually it's Hinata then he should believe it. His orange-haired middle blocker was a little bit stupid when it comes to use his head.

"The goal is your house!" Hinata didn't really care though.

"You little shit—!" Finally the black-haired guy started to kick in and run towards his little sunshine. "And why my house!?"

"It's closer!"

"You don't decide that! And I'm not gonna lose!"

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou both wished for the same thing. Actually, they wished a lot of same things. They wished that they would win in every volleyball competition. They wished to get stronger. They wished that they didn't have to take extra class in summer because they just want to practice and get better at volleyball. They wished that they could be standing on the court; this time is definitely, together. They wished that a little bit of downpour wouldn't be so bad because, well—it's refreshing and at the same time they could just blame it to the sky if they ever need a reason to crashed into one of their houses.

_At least for now_.


	5. Baby, It's Cold Outside

I was working on this chapter while listening to some mushy-gushy song and it pretty much affected my work /cry/ I know it's kinda jump from here to there each paragraph and I'm not good with fluff, but I hope you guys enjoy this mushy-gushy two adorable dorks.

* * *

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

It's December. It's winter. It's cold. Snow is slowly, but surely, falling from the sky. It made the whole town looks pure white. For most of the people, winter looks boring, gloomy, blues, even sad. For Kageyama Tobio, his winter is as sunny as days in August, as bright as vivid clear day, as beautiful as Sakura bloom in spring. Probably it was just him who felt that way because a certain ball of sunshine had been invading his house, to be exact his room, for these past 2 days.

Hinata was in his bright yellow-stripped white sweater and his comfy light brown sweatpants. It made him looks more ridiculously bright for Kageyama for some strange reason. Actually, Hinata frequently crash in Kageyama's house. At first it was only for a quick stop because Hinata wants to show the setter his new game. Then they will lose track of times, too absorbed into the game and suddenly it's already dark. At time like that, Kageyama's mother will asked Hinata to stay for dinner and after that Kageyama will casually asked him to spend a night there because it's pretty late already. Usually Hinata will beam with happiness and said yes because he's too tired and sleepy to go home. Sometimes, it's more than one night sleep over because of… Well, Kageyama also didn't know what's the reason why Hinata loves to crash over his place and why he, himself, is strangely fine with that. As loud as his short middle blocker was, Kageyama had to admit to himself that he enjoyed Hinata's company. After three days of sleep over, usually Hinata will excuse himself and went home.

This time was one of those times. It's day two. Kageyama didn't have to ask because he knew that Hinata will be back to his home tomorrow, but it's like a habit that Kageyama developed since he knew Hinata or probably since Hinata had been invading his house.

"You're going back tomorrow?" He asked casually. Kageyama was in his dark blue sweater with black sweatpants on, lying on his bed while reading some sports magazine. His eyes didn't leave his magazine.

"Yup". Hinata's eyes also glued on the TV screen, absorbed to some puzzle game. He wanted to finish this stage today. "Damn, this stage is so difficult. Help me, Kageyama."

The black-haired guy sighed and got up and sit beside Hinata to help his little middle blocker. "That's because you're stupid. Here, let me do it."

Before Hinata could retort back, suddenly the light went off.

"Shit! I didn't save the game!" Hinata cried.

"That's all you care?" Kageyama frowned. It's really dark and Hinata could barely saw it. Kageyama always thought that Hinata would be scared of the dark but apparently he's totally fine.

"Of course, stupid! I've been working hard on that stage for the past two days!" The shorter guy looked at Kageyama but he couldn't see it clearly. Only a few lights from outside that helped him guessing where Kageyama sit. "And what the heck? Is it only your house? Look, your neighbor is totally fine with their electricity." Hinata peeked through Kageyama's window.

"Tobio! We've got some problem with our electricity but I've already called the electrician." Both of them could hear Kageyama's mom shouting from down stair. "Just stay in your room! It's dangerous to walk in the dark, okay?"

Both Hinata and Kageyama shouted '_okay_' in unison. Loud enough so Kageyama's mother could hear it.

It's pretty dark and it's dead silence. It was really weird for both of them because usually Hinata is loud. They used to fight over stupid stuff and Kageyama could be pretty loud too if it involved Hinata. But now, silence engulfed both of them. Hinata couldn't stand it, of course. So Kageyama thought that it was natural when the orange-haired guy started the conversation first.

"I wonder how long it will takes." Hinata said, looked at the ceiling. He couldn't see anything anyway but he rested his head on the edge of Kageyama's bed.

Kageyama only answered him with "I wonder" and then another silence engulfed both of them once again. Hinata thought it was weird. Was it really because of the electricity gone down?

Suddenly Kageyama felt Hinata's index finger on his face, his cheek, precisely.

"Oi, what the fuck?"

"Is it your nose?" Hinata tried to guess. He was bored of doing nothing and just waiting for the electricity to run again.

"It's my cheek, you dumbass" Kageyama said but he didn't brush Hinata's hand. He could felt that his cheek was getting hotter and deep down thanking the darkness around them because it would be bad if Hinata saw him blushing like this.

"Hee, then this is must be your nose!" Hinata pointed out again and this time touched Kageyama's nose.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What are you doing anyway?" Kageyama still blushing because Hinata's finger is now grazing over his jawline.

"Nothing, I'm bored." Hinata yawned. "And you're the only living thing in this room, so yeah". He felt a little bit sleepy because of the darkness and the cold. The heater must be turned off because the electricity went down. Hinata sneezed.

"You cold?" Kageyama asked. There's a little bit concern in his voice and Hinata always found it amusing whenever Kageyama is being a little bit protective around him.

"Not really." Was Hinata's answer but he sneezed again. There's no way Kageyama would believe him.

"You're lying, stupid. Want me to get you blanket or anything?" Kageyama didn't really show this side in front of the other members, of course, but when it's just the two of them, he could be surprisingly caring. He even surprised himself at how caring he could towards his little sunshine. Even though Kageyama's version of care was still involving some curses and stupid nicknames. Hinata didn't really mind, though. He likes Kageyama like that.

"Ugh, troublesome." Getting him blanket means Kageyama needs to stand up, then walk in the darkness and search for blanket also in the darkness. He likes Kageyama sat beside him. Not too far, not too close, but enough to make him warm. If he wants to get warmer then he should scoot closer to the taller setter beside him.

Hinata absent-mindedly scooted closer to Kageyama and snuggled into his chest. "This is easier and warmer." Hinata looked up and smiled to the raven next to him who's now as red as tomato. Kageyama couldn't see it really well and for the first time he's cursing the darkness because he couldn't see Hinata's smile.

"Dumbass." Kageyama sighed and relaxed to the sudden snuggly Hinata below him who's starting daze off and started to put his hand around the smaller boy.

"You are." Hinata yawned once again. He likes Kageyama's body warmth surround him.

"What am I going to do with you, stupid head." Kageyama sighed and hug Hinata tighter, buried his face into Hinata's hair and smell his scent. Hinata smells a little bit different than usual because he's using Kageyama's shampoo.

"Sleepy…." Was the only Hinata answer before he's drifting to sleep.

Kageyama sighed again, looked at his middle blocker sleeping soundlessly. He wondered why he doesn't hate their current situation right now. They were at each other's throat at first but now they're frigging snuggling together in this cold day.

Suddenly the light back on again and interrupting Kageyama from his thoughts. Finally he could see Hinata's sleeping face clearly. He looked so peaceful and Kageyama didn't have any intention to wake him up, nor let him go.

Instead, he put a lazy kiss on top Hinata's head and drifted off to sleep.


	6. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

Practice today was tasted like hell for Kageyama. It wasn't like anything new but he's tired. Not tired physically but mentally. He was frustrated. He knew why but his pride won't let him admit it.

For Kageyama, Hinata Shouyou is dangerous. Hinata Shouyou must be stopped at all cost. He hates watching the spiker jump. He hates how Hinata wipes his sweat, how he drinks his water from the bottle. Sometimes he would peek a little to see how Hinata gulp down every single water drop into his mouth, secretly wishing that it were him that inside Hinata's mouth. He hates how his spiker—yes, _his spiker_—being too friendly towards everybody. Almost everybody, even their opponents. He hates how Hinata made their opponents somehow, finally, managed to be friend with him after a fierce battle on the court. He hates how Hinata glows. He hates how Hinata smiles. The way Hinata pulled up his lips upwards and smiled, sometimes showing his teeth, the way his eyes twinkle, everything. It's too bright for him. Hinata Shouyou is too bright for him.

But above everything else, Kageyama Tobio hates himself the most. He hates because every little thing that Hinata did, it affected him. He hates how his heart beating like crazy whenever Hinata besides him. It's different when he's in the game. Heck, even he could stay calm during their matches. But with Hinata, he forgot how to calm himself. That was probably the main reason why he usually loud when he was with the orange-haired guy.

Sometimes their hand would brush against each other Hinata would act like normal. Kageyama hates that. He hates that he was the only one who's been desperate from all of their little touches. But probably it was just Kageyama's perception. He didn't see whenever their hands touched; the smaller boy would turn his head around and hide his blush. Of course he didn't, because he's busy to calming down his own heart.

So when they were cleaning up the gym tonight and finally Kageyama caught Hinata hiding his blush, he decided that he doesn't really have to calm his own heart because he knew that Hinata feels _something_. Probably something that he's been feeling it too, lately.

"Why did you run away from me?" Kageyama managed to find his voice. He hates it because it sounded hoarse.

The little boy jumped. "I didn't" but still didn't look at Kageyama.

"You're lying."

"Am not"

"You are"

"Am not!" Hinata insisted.

"Well, you are!"

"Seriously Kageyama, I am not—"

"If you're not lying then face me!" Kageyama blurted out. He didn't understand any of it. He didn't understand his little spiker. He didn't understand his feelings and he's hoping that Hinata would help him to find out what the heck is it. _If_, they're both feel the same way.

Hinata jolted. Shocked because Kageyama raises his voice. It wasn't the first time, of course but Hinata felt really nervous and he wondered why. Slowly he turned around, eyes still glued on the ground.

"Look at me." Kageyama spoke.

Hinata confused. Why was it turned out like this? They were okay before this. They were cleaning the gym. Hinata thought that tonight would end like normal. Sure, he would go home with Kageyama and talk about anything, maybe stop at convenience store to buy some meat buns. They would part away at the intersections. Hinata would go home and ignored all of the furious heartbeats he's been feeling lately.

Kageyama grew impatience but managed to control his temper. He wanted to figure it out, not scaring the boy outta him.

"Look at me, Hinata" he spoke again. This time was more careful and gentler.

Hinata jolted for the second time. Slowly he raised his head and meet with Kageyama's eyes. They stayed like there for a moment that seems like an eternity for them. Staring at each other's eyes and trying to figure something out.

After a few moments, Hinata finally broke the silence.

"Now, what?" he asked.

Kageyama snapped from Hinata's magic, returned back to the earth.

"Uh—what?" was all he could manage to say.

With that, Hinata finally let out his breath that he's been holding and laughed. A genuine laughter that sounds like an ode to Kageyama's ear. Oh, how Kageyama wants to hear this laugh forever. It would be glad that if he's the one that makes Hinata laugh like this and kiss his pain away.

"Wh-what?! Why are you laughing?" Kageyama frowned

"Pfft, your face looks terrible!" Hinata still laughed. As much as Kageyama loves Hinata's laughter, right now he really wanted to shut him up. So he did. He really did shut him up with his mouth. The laughter suddenly dropped away. They were engulfed by silence once again. Kageyama thought that this one wasn't so bad and he found a way to shut Hinata's up.

There's nothing special with the kiss. Just two lips bumped into each other, which was pretty awkward for both of them. Probably it was only happened for, like, 5 seconds, but for them it felt like an eternity.

Kageyama pulled away and greeted with Hinata's wide eyes and red tomato face.

"Wh-wh-wha—what was that!?" Hinata touched his lips. His hand was trembling.

Kageyama didn't want Hinata to see his own face again because he too, was burning up of embarrassment. So he decided to pull Hinata and buried him into his chest. Thank God, Hinata made no struggle. Probably too embarrassed to do so.

"I don't know." Kageyama finally spoke, after hide his blush away.

"You k-kissed me and you don't know why?!" Hinata grumbled on Kageyama chest. It felt warm and smelled like Kageyama. Immediately he relaxed into the setter's embrace. He wanted to stay like this forever, if he could. If Kageyama wants too.

"Shut up, dumbass. We'll figure it out." This time, Kageyama sound pretty confidence because he's not alone in all of this mess. Hinata Shouyou was a mess from the very start, he should know it by now, but at least they'll figure it out together.

Hinata didn't say anything. He just nodded slowly and melted into the warm awkward embrace.

"Hey, Kageyama"

"Hm?"

"Once again?"

And once again, the eternity embraced them.


End file.
